Блог участника:Fox111/Кратко о Теннокон 2018
thumb|center|750px 'Артпанель:' 2jlKQW7.jpg|Corpus Glame 3Ehs58r.jpg|Corpus bundle (shotgun and revolver) 3rnNncL.jpg|Revenant Warframe shotgun 6rgijOT.jpg|Нидус Делюкс bNNf2kc.jpg|Гельминт CCvncNU.jpg|Лотос Владеющих Разумом dv0ZqOU.jpg|Лотос "раскрывается" eLd8zwj.jpg|Нидус Делюкс J78Rufc.jpg|Гаруда JNGZiMz.jpg|Гаруда с перчатками Хищника JZvBdqH.jpg|Нечжа Делюкс kOO8VDL.jpg|Никс Делюкс MfFMZfw.jpg|1 n5jHkHQ.jpg|Вобан Делюкс xiTf9yr.jpg|Вобан Делюкс o4J7aaL.jpg|2 q4cO4om.jpg|Нидус с Гельминтом Q46UG5y.jpg|"Штучки" Орокин QNHfPCV.jpg|Титания Делюкс Rmb3D0i.jpg|Страж spuA6LN.jpg|Парные топоры tR2FY2u.jpg|3 wj7hZlt.jpg|Прайм Грэм WPOcAPo.jpg|Нидус Делюкс wU1SbHg.jpg|Лимбо Делюкс YU9NmDX.jpg|4 z59hEkf.jpg|Гельминт 'Warframe Switch:' thumb|center|400px| *Варфрейм решил стать Скайримом и охватить все возможные платформы, анонсировав версию для консоли от Нинтендо *портом занимается Panic Button (занималась портом на Switch Wolfenstein 2 и других игр) *демонстрация на видео ниже *thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|600px 'Новый Варфрейм:' *помимо уже известного "Влада", который получил окончательное имя Ревенант, был анонсирован Варфрейм - Гаруда. *тематика нового Варфрейма - насилие\кровавость *Ревенант будет продемонстрирован на следующем Девстриме thumb|center|600px| 'Warframe: Fortuna' *обновление с новой локацией - Венера, носит название "Fortuna". Фракция, которая противостоит Нэф Эньо - Solaris United. Их лидер Eudico, раньше был преданным сторонником Эньо, но в последствии их пути разошлись *теперь части Зо доступны и для "вторички" *подтверждены компаньоны - Моа. Моа полностью настраиваемые - собирать из различных частей своего уникального Моа *рыба на Венере - это последствия Орокинского тераморфинга *появится охота на животных, в отличие от ловли рыбы, животное не убивается, а захватывается с помощью транквилизатора и отправляется к Solaris, которые пытаются спасти животных от вымирания. Их можно выслеживать по оставленным на снегу следам или по экскрементам, приманивая с помощью звуковой приманки, скрытно усыпляя животное с помощью транквилизатора, отправка животного напоминает механику отправки из MGS5 *заказы теперь можно принимать не только в Хабе, но и в самой локации на Аванпостах. В наградах замечены части оружия и новый Страж *для передвижения по Венере добавлен ховерборд Tony's Hawk: Warframe Edition. На нем также можно прыгать и исполнять трюки *помимо Корпуса, вам будут противостоят и механизированные пауки и их "старшие" версии *название песни в начале демонстрации Венеры - "We All Lift Together" *Текст песни: *''Cold: the air and water flowing. Hard: the land we call our home. Push to keep the dark from coming, Feel the weight of what we owe.'' This: the song of sons and daughters, Hide the heart of who we are. Making peace to build our future, Strong, united, working 'till we fall. Cold: the air and water flowing. Hard: the land we call our home. Push to keep the dark from coming, Feel the weight of what we owe. This: the song of sons and daughters, Hide the heart of who we are. Making peace to build our future, Strong, united, working 'till we fall. And we all lift, and we're all adrift together, together. Through the cold mist, 'till we're lifeless together, together. Opera Снимок_2018-07-08_105751.png|1 ss+(2018-07-08+at+01.31.43).jpg|2 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.21.31).jpg|3 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.22.04).jpg|4 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.22.33).jpg|5 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.24.58).jpg|6 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.25.57).jpg|7 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.26.07).jpg|8 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.27.03).jpg|9 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.30.16).jpg|10 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.30.52).jpg|11 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.33.26).jpg|12 ss+(2018-07-08+at+12.35.49).jpg|13 *трейлер "Фортуна" ниже:thumb|center|335 px *демонстрация геймплея Венеры и Railjack ниже:thumb|center|335px thumb|center|600px| 'Warframe RailJack:' *добавляет в игру возможность участвовать в космобитвах. Также на корабле могут находиться и другие игроки, распределяя функции введения боя *можно настраивать системы корабля под конкретную на данный момент ситуацию - увеличивая\уменьшая урон\щиты\двигатели *во время баталий, на ваш корабль может высадиться вражеский десант, который нужно, как можно скорее, уничтожить, также может случится, что у вас будут повреждены некоторые системы и вам нужно быстро их отремонитровать, потушив пожар *игрок может не только отсреливая вражеские юниты с помощью корабельных орудий, но также в любой момент вылететь в космос с помощью Арчвинга и там принять бой и попытаться пробиться на вражеский корабль *пока один игрок ведет боя внутри вражеского корабля, другой может оказывать ему поддержку со своего корабля, отключая щиты или перепрограммируя турели thumb|center|600px| 'OLD WAR NEW WAR:' *был анонсирован следующий синематик квест - "NEW WAR". Тизер ниже: *текст из Тизера: *"They seduced you... Used you... Took away your fire" (Они заманили тебя... Использовали тебя... Забрали твое "пламя") "Mother, what must I do?" (Мама, что я должна сделать?) "Simple. You take it back." (Все просто. Верни его.) *thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|600px 'Другие занимательные вещи:' *Стиву подмешали темное пиво thumb|center|500px| *игроки, которые не смогли наблюдать за стримом (те игроки, которые присутствуют на Теннокон 2018), получат Эш Прайма в течение следующих двух недель *у многих возникли проблемы с получением Эш Прайма, разработчики в курсе этой проблемы (не ожидали такого наплыва игроков), рано или поздно, все смотревшие (и выполнившие условия) получать Эш Прайм *летом Прайм Хранилище откроет двери - с общим паком Рино и Никс Прайм, отдельными паками, а также отдельными паками аксессуаров thumb|center|400px| *12 июля стартует новый Твитч Прайм, где можно получить эксклюзивный набор thumb|center|400px| *пока неизвестны даты выхода обновлений, но известно, что обновление с Вененрой выйдет раньше Railjack *промокод "GUARDIANCON2018" - глиф получают все thumb|center|400px| *у Стива даже штаны спали после увиденного thumb|center|300px| thumb|center|750px| Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Новости сообщества